totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Shipwreck (TT66's Way)
Chris and Chef are on a really tight budget. with really no money and trapped on an Honolulu. Chris has asked 12 new teens to compete in the all new series of Total Drama, called Total Drama Shipwreck. and will sing dramatic songs. If you want a spot tell me the age, name, gender, stereotype and biography. TT66. Contestants Killer Coconuts *'Brandon' (The Hero)' - ''Brandon is the nicest person you will ever meet and he hates mean people. He wants to play a pure game without doing any backstabbign so he can show everyone that heroes don't always lose. He is the defenition of a hero and will always defend his friends. *'Holli ''(The Strategist) - When Holli knows what she wants, she gets it. Her quick thinking has gotten her far in life. Sarcasm has also helped her defend against the stupid. She uses people to get what she wants, which is why her only friends are either people with low IQ's or people who have not yet seen her true colors. She's also very smart, and can think of plans in a second. She'd love to get a chance to get on this competion. Manipulation, alliances, and backstabbing is her plan to win. *'Melvin' (Simply Retard) - Melvin was born retarded but his parents didn't bother to find out how retard. Melvin ran away from home at the age of 13 when he escaped from the cat door. Melvin thinks he's an octopus and walks on four legs, he says he only has four legs because he was in an underwater car crash and doctor mc. fishy had to amputate four of his legs leaving him with four. Melvin will sometimes go spaz and randomly yell out "Hoogalaboogala" he also has a tendancy to talk to himself. Melvin wants to be the host on the show but only signed up because he felt like cat food and he walked into the sign ups following a guy that had cat food. Melvin lived in the woods for all his life and survives on rubbish so seeing humans will be different for him as he only sees them on accasion. * Jason ''(The Quiet Schemer)'' - All of Anon's Life he has planned and schemed revenge on the innocent. Now it a hobbie of his So if you mess with him he'll mess with you. And he'll do anything to win it. *'Elea ''(The Toguh Girl)' - Elena was the youngest of her family of six, and having three older brithers toughened her up. She never got girly girls, and excels at physical competition. However, give her a fashion competition and shes not close to being first. She has been trying to progress into more of a girl, but is having some trouble. *'Ali (The FaceBook Addict)'' - Alli got a FaceBook page when she was eleven, in the sixth grade. She lied about her age to get an account. She's constantly on FaceBook. She checks her FaceBook during class on her iPhone. Alli's arch nemesis was a girl named Holly. Holly didn't believe that Alli had a boyfriend, an upperclassmen, who when was asked about the relationship from Holly, the upperclassmen denied ending up in a breakup between Alli and her boyfriend. Alli then created a hate page about Holly, which got Alli in big trouble and Alli was forced to have a tech-cation where she couldn't go on the Internet at all and had to find 893 new friends, that weren't her FaceBook friends. Alli has learned her lesson, but still goes on FaceBook everyday, just not as often. She was offered to join a reality show, and decided to be on it. But she hopes her temper against people won't get her the boot. Screaming Seashells *'''Logan ''(The Good Guy) - Logan is a good kid, unfortunatley that gets him picked on at school.He decided to join Total Drama Shipwreak because he could use the money, and to gloat to the bullies back home.He may be a little young but he thinks that could be his advantage.He can do some sports good(mainly soccer and dodgeball, but only the dodging and catching)He is a trustworthy guy and a great player to have on your team. *'Jake ''(The Nice Friend)' - TBD *Bobbie (The Swarere)'' - Bobbie likes to swear. He learned several curse words from his friends back at home and has swore at several people, including teachers, enemies and other people. He swears in nearly every sentence he says and impresses several people on Twitter, Youtube and Facebook on the way he swears etc. *'Destiny ''(The Irritable One)' - A rather irritable girl. She is easily irritated and often corrects people. SHe is very sarcastic, and her friends usually take it seriously. She is a bit shy at times, and is nice once you get to know her. She's rather clumsy when she's nervous, and she is easy to see through when she lies. *'Johnny (The Dude Who's Never Angry) - Johnny is a bit of a joker at times, but can be really serious at other times. He's a little immature and has laughing problems at times. (It got him kicked out of the Boy Scouts of America.) He has a passion for cooking, and dreams of one day owning his own restaurant. He dreams of living in California with his girlfriend back home. Johnny's best friend lives in California, due to him wanting to become a big actor one day, so Johnny is very lonely at times. His only friend now is his sister(who hates his guts.) and girlfriend (who isn't feeling a connection with him). Johnny has such an awesome personality, but no one to really share it with. If he wins the million, he will work out his relationship with his girlfriend, move her family and his family to California, and reunite with his best friend. Please pick him so that his dreams come true! *Kimberly (The Manipulator)' - Kimberly's dad is the prime minister of Canada and Mom is a dimpolmat. she is smart & very sexy.she alway's get what he wants, being in a rich family. and sign up for total drama so he can meet new people. Episodes Elimination Table Trivia Credits *Thanks to Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro for comming up with he team names Screaming Seashells, Killer Coconuts. Songs *The frist song will be called 'Trapped On This Island' and will be sung in, '''Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Part 1'. *The frist song will be called Hollis Get Away and will be sung in, Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Part 2.